Making Choices
by Mockingjaybird
Summary: After graduating, Ted Tonks and Andromeda Black secretly plan to get hitched and Andromeda wonders if she's making the right choice the day of the wedding. But a few simple words and a little encouragement remind Andromeda what's important. Written for Dauntless Competition.


**AN: This is written for Cheeky Slytherin Lass' Dauntless Competition-Round one. I do not own Harry Potter. **

…

On graduating day, Ted Tonks whooped and hollered through the corridors, slapping the backs and shaking shoulders of those he had spent the last seven years with. He was excited; in less then twenty-four hours, his life was about to change.

Leaping down the outside halls, he spotted the youngest of the Black sisters, Narcissa, standing in a small circle with a few of her aristocrat friends. He found the middle sister, Andromeda, leaning over a wall, looking out at the scenery; a pillar blocked her figure from her sister.

In a bold mood, knowing the dangers of being so close, Ted snuck over, wrapping his arms around her waist, and kissed the side of her neck. "Hello, Dromeda."

She, doe-eyed and shocked, tensed and turned, a deep blush spreading over her pale cheeks. "You scared me!" she scolded, when she turned to him fully. "Didn't you notice they're all right over here?" She looked at him concerned.

"Relax," Ted replied, leaning forward to kiss her lips. "They're too preoccupied. I wanted to see you before the train ride; before tonight." He smirked at her playfully and dove back in for another kiss, hovering for a moment. "Can you believe it, love? What we're going to do?"

Andromeda kissed him back. "I can hardly wait."

They were startled when Narcissa called her sister's name, and footsteps echoed off the cobblestone. The couple jumped back. "Follow my lead," Ted whispered quickly as Narcissa rounded the pillar.

"So here's your book-thought you might want it back," he said, conjuring up a small black book and handing it to Andromeda.

"Thanks, I don't know what I would have done on the train ride home. Oh, hello 'Cissa. What's up?"

Narcissa looked between the two, looking annoyed. "The train's leaving soon. We've got to get to the boarding station."

Andromeda smiled at her sister. "Alright." She turned to Ted. "Thanks-uh, what's your name? I know it's odd I'm meeting you last day."

"Tonks. Ted Tonks," he said, smiling at her, loving how she didn't miss a beat. "You?"

"Andromeda Black."

"Well, Miss Black, it's been a pleasure." He took her hand and kissed it, winking at her. "Have a safe trip home."

He bounced away in the same direction that he first came from, a giant smirk on his face; a smirk that was noticed by Arthur Weasley who happened to be walking by.

"I think I know that look," Arthur said, pulling up besides Ted and smiling at him. "You just saw Andromeda, didn't you?"

"Yeah mate, I did-you're coming tonight, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Ted. Midnight, right?"

Ted nodded. "Yes-my house. Oh, bring Molly-she can help me with decorations."

"Alright, she loves a good celebration. See you later, Ted." Arthur said, and went down a separate corridor.

Now, Ted thought, now I just wait until tonight.

…

Narcissa shifted in her seat, bored from looking out the window. "Don't you think that was strange, Andromeda?"

"What was?" Andromeda replied, looking up from the book Ted had given her earlier-it was filled with all the things they dreamed to do someday-and raised an eyebrow.

"What that boy did earlier- Tim-whatever his name was. Wasn't that weird?"

Andromeda winced slightly at the mispronunciation of Ted's name. "I suppose. He just wanted to give me my book, especially since I'm never coming back. I left it in Defense Against the Dark Arts when I was saying goodbye to the Professor." She quickly added, "I think he said his name was Ted Tonks."

That was half a lie, Andromeda thought afterward-she was saying goodbye to the Professor but hadn't left anything behind-but hoped it would tide Narcissa over.

"Tonks is a strange last name," Narcissa said. "I think he's a _mudblood_."

Andromeda glared at her sister, suddenly annoyed at her. "Watch your mouth," she hissed. "Besides, will it _matter _what he is? I've graduated today, remember?" She huffed.

Narcissa glanced at her sister and got up from her seat. "I'm going to let you cool off."

She left the compartment and Andromeda turned back to the book in silence, cursing her sister mentally for calling her fiancé a mudblood. But Narcissa didn't know who he was to her, she remembered. Yet it still didn't make it right for her to judge others like that.

Andromeda closed her book and turned to look out the window, dreaming of the evening that was to come.

…

Eleven pm rolled around, and after begging her parents to let her "hang out" with her friends as part of her graduation present, Andromeda Apparated to Ted's house.

When she arrived, Ted was already waiting for her on the front steps, and nearly barreled her over when he raced down them. He grasped her waist and spun her around in the air, kissing her deeply when he set her down.

He smiled at her wide and grabbed her hand. "C'mon, let's get ready."

Ted led Andromeda upstairs to a spare room, where Molly Prewitt was waiting, holding a dress bag in her arms. "Molly!" Andromeda exclaimed, rushing forward to hug her. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

Andromeda and Molly had gotten to known each other through Ted and Arthur's friendship, and Andromeda was glad Molly was invited-she'd know how to calm her nerves down if she got any.

"Now Ted," Molly said, putting a hand on her hip and giving the bag to Andromeda. "You know its bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding, so out with you!" She teased, her red curls bouncing slightly.

Ted held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay Molly. I'm leaving. Where's Arthur?"

"Outside in the back, admiring my handiwork."

"You did it for me? Oh Molly you're brilliant!"

"Go see for yourself. Now come on, out!" She closed the door after him and turned to Andromeda. "Put it on. I hope you like it-I remembered your size from when we went dress shopping that one time."

Andromeda unzipped the bag and gasped, smiling. "Oh Molly, I love it! Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, we've got less than forty minutes to get you ready-C'mon."

…

With ten minutes to spare, Andromeda donned a strapless white tea-length dress and black oxford heels; her wavy hair styled into a braided bun with a purple flower tucked behind her left ear. Her eyelids were painted in a soft lavender color and her lips a light pink.

"Wow, Andromeda," Molly admired. "You look beautiful. Ted's going to have a heart attack when he sees you."

Andromeda blushed. "Thanks Molly. But…" She stopped suddenly, a thought about her family shining through.

"Oh, don't tell me you're having second thoughts."

"No! Of course not! It's just…my family. How will I tell them? When will I tell them? What will I tell them? How do I know I'm making the right choice?"

"Calm down," Molly said, grabbing Andromeda by the hands. "They're family; they'll come around when the time comes. They've got to. But, don't let that get you down. Because right now, you're getting married, okay?"

Andromeda hesitated, but the thought of getting married to Ted overtook her. "Yes, you're right."

"Chin up then! C'mon. We mustn't let the boys wait."

…

The garden was lit brightly with candle-lit lanterns floating in place down the aisle, a wood arch entwined with flowers at the end. The stone, courtyard fountain splashed at a low trickle. It was a small space, only going to be occupied by four people, two of which were already down by the arch, dressed in white dress shirts and black pants.

"What do you think is taking them so long?" Ted asked Arthur, pacing slightly and running a hand through his fair hair.

"They are girls, Ted," Arthur replied with a chuckle. "Give them some time."

Music suddenly started playing and Molly started to walk quickly down the aisle, smiling at the boys and took a stand besides Ted.

"This looks amazing, Molly. Thanks," Ted said, taking his eyes off the aisle for a moment.

"Wait until you see her."

At just that moment, Andromeda came out; her hands wrapped around a small bouquet of purple flowers Molly had conjured up.

The boys were stunned as she began walking towards them, Molly beaming proudly. When she reached them, Ted and Andromeda both blushed up a storm, and Arthur and Molly gave each other knowing looks.

"You look beautiful," Ted said, taking Andromeda's hands in his, his eyes wandering everywhere, taking her in.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself." They stared at each other bashful and blushing until Arthur spoke.

"Oh, here are the rings," Arthur said, taking the plain gold bands from out of his pocket and handing one to both Andromeda and Ted.

Ted looked at Arthur as he took Andromeda's band. "Uh, mate, do you think you could-"

"Oh, of course!"

He stood in the front of them, cleared his throat, and asked them each to make the pledge, repeat their marriage vows, and exchange their rings. With that all said and done, Arthur smiled. "Now, here comes the good part. Ted, Andromeda, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

He stepped back and joined Molly's side, as Ted leaned in toward Andromeda, placing his hands around the small of her back, pulling her into him. He kissed her passionately as she twisted her fingers in his hair, as she recalled the vows he had just promised her.

_I promise to take care of you through thick or thin, in sickness or in health. I will help you get through whatever hard times we'll together, no matter what the cost. I will do whatever necessary to make you happy and safe, even if it means risking my life for you. I will love you for eternity Andromeda Black. I always have. _

In those few sentences, Andromeda didn't care what her family would say about Ted when she told them. She didn't care if they loved her for it, or hated her. All she knew was that she had made the right choice.

And that was enough for her.

…

**AN: For anyone wondering, let's just say that they've gotten their marriage license and aren't using an ordained priest, okay? No questions? Got it? Good. **


End file.
